


temptation

by thulkwarrior



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Poetic, Sad, also somewhat me loving aziraphale through crowley, idk its not really a fic tbh, its very short, kind of one sided, might hurt u a lil, more like if poetry did crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thulkwarrior/pseuds/thulkwarrior
Summary: Beautiful blue eyes though, they're dangerous. Very Dangerous.





	temptation

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I don't actually like this all that much but I figured I'd upload it anyway in case there was someone out there who would like it lol

The tempter, somewhere along the 6000 years, had become the tempted. 

 

It was easy to imagine Crowley drawing in many poor and assuming souls into his silk bedding with his long legs and sharp tongue; selling their souls to satan with every throw of passion. 

 

Not that the big man particularly cared about people's sex lives, and it wasn't like humans needed any help in going at it like rabbits. They did that on their own. 

 

Beautiful blue eyes, though, they're dangerous. Very dangerous. 

 

A demon can seduce you for a night sure but an angel, oh, angels can keep you trapped in their stare for an eternity. 

 

The light in their eyes pierces deep into your soul, promising to take you to heaven, clipping your wings as you vow to never leave their side because you  _ never meant to fall. _

 

When you feel their skin touch your own you feel everyone who has ever loved before, and you become addicted. Their touch is the only balm to soothe the fire that dances under your skin. Just a brush of the hand can feel like heaven.

 

They draw you in with ropes of gold and sweet promises before you even notice their lips curl into a gleeful smile, and the ringing of their laugh ties the final knot - leaving any dreams of escaping behind. 

And the ropes only get tighter and tighter until you're left with nothing but the purity of an angels soul to keep you alive. 

 

That's when they say;

 

_ you go to fast for me Crowley.  _

 

And you sit in your Bentley wondering when you had sold your soul to an angel. 

**Author's Note:**

> can we get a wahey for me properly formatting something for once 
> 
> follow my twitter: @hulksbxnner
> 
> might make a tumblr account for good omens shit i write maybe hmmmmm 
> 
> comments appreciated!!!!!!


End file.
